


A Jinchurriki's Promise

by Kuro_Sakura_Ookami (orphan_account)



Series: My Longfics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Deceased Coming Back to Life, F/F, F/M, Family, Hentai, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, Yuri, revivial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kuro_Sakura_Ookami
Summary: When a wish upon a shooting star comes true it begins a chain of events that can't be taken back. This causes those who have perished back to flesh and bone. Each has a promise to keep  whether made to themselves or someone else. Will they be able to succeed with a second chance?





	1. Moonrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts).



A/N: Hey ya'll! Hehes, welcome to something I've wanted to write for a while. It's inspired by the stuff I've been working on with Capricorn. She always is and remains my inspiration. Hopefully you all will enjoy this.

Sekito: I'm sure they will.

Rakknar: Hmm, true.

Kuro: I hope so.

Sekito: Anyways, no flames or negativity is allowed. This means no bullying, harassment, etc. towards them or their stories because if there is any then you will be reported. Only positive and constructive feedback will be allowed.

Kuro: And this is an AU like usual. Any mention of canon in your comments will be ignored.

Rakknar: is that all?

Kuro: Yeps, sounds right.

Sekito: We hope you all enjoy what happens in this first chappie. Please favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some comments. Now, without further adieu, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Pairing: kakaNaru, but any others will be implied and/or added like usual.

Dedicated: to CapricornKitty1975 who is my amazing best friend, co-writer, and who I consider as an adoptive mother. I love and adore her to pieces. I don't know what I'd do without her.

A Jinchurriki's Promise

Chapter 1: Moonrise

Having the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him brought an immense amount of hardship into Naruto's life. Most people think he's just like Kurama. What they don't see is what lies underneath the surface. If they did then they would see he's only human like everyone else. What he promises is to one day show them all what he's capable of. Either it will bring peace or destruction to the Five Nations depending on how his journey through life unfolds. Now, as the moon rises to its zenith, the blonde wakes up to jump from roof to roof until reaching the desired one to look up at the stars. The highest one is the best to see them up close. When he was young his father used to do this with him. Naruto missed both him and his mother dearly. Vaguely remembering them he hoped one day he could make a family of his own. At the moment he's near eighteen years old. Hardening from all of the trials and tribulations that accompany this life he is indeed a poor unfortunate soul. Sighing, the blonde had no idea that there is another watching him.

"I didn't think you'd be up here," said an all too familiar voice that startled the blonde before righting himself on the verge of almost falling off the roof.

"Ugh, Kakashi-sensei! Don't scare me like that," scowled Naruto, settling back down where he was before looking over to see the silver haired Jounin reading his book.

"Heh, sorry about that," said Kakashi sheepishly. "Are you doing ok?"

Shrugging, Naruto looked back up at the stars, "I wish dad was still here."

"Have you tried wishing on a shooting star?" Suggested kakashi, trying to bring some joy to his former student, knowing he has dealt with enough strife as it is. "That might work."

"I never thought of that before," murmured Naruto wistfully, continuing to look up before a star shot across the skies.

Closing his eyes, Naruto wished for those dead to come back to life. It's a great deal to wish for, but damn it he'll give it a try. Opening his eyes he gave his former sensei a grin. Hopefully it would work. Neither of them would know until tomorrow morning. Until then they would enjoy each other's company on top of the roof underneath the full moon's rays.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day, when Naruto woke there's a knock at his door. Uncertain of who it could be at this hour he roused himself out of bed. Getting on a pair of fresh clothes he slipped out and into them before going to see who it is. His hair is disheveled. He didn't have time to wash up. Opening the door he thought it would've been Sakura or someone else. To his surprise it's someone he didn't expect to see at all.

"Hey there, son. It's nice to see you again."

()()()()()()()()()()()

At the place where Kakashi lives he had been met with a similar encounter. Bewildered, he didn't know what to think. Having his father back in his life caused a mix of emotions to stir. Knowing Sakumo is back meant the others probably are too. Frowning, he thought that Sakura might be in for an unpleasant surprise if Sasori goes after her. But he doesn't have time at the moment to help with it. Right now, he has to come to grips that his father is back alive in the flesh before him.

"You've done well," stated Sakumo of seeing the progress his son has made from the time he had passed on.

"Thanks," nodded Kakashi, unsure of how to deal with this although he had to whether he wanted or not. "I should go. My students need me."

"We need to talk when you return."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, Sakura had woken when hearing glass break. Bolt upright, she threw on some clothes and grabbed a kunai she kept under her pillow just in case. Approaching whoever had intruded in her apartment she froze in her tracks when she hears an all too familiar voice that sends chills down her spine.

"Well, well, hello there, little girl," hissed the redheaded male.

"No," whispered Sakura, disbelieving that he could be back when she had killed him.

"Aw, not happy to see me?" Smirked Sasori, approaching her until they are mere inches apart. "Too bad."

"How...are you here?" Sakura managed to ask, swallowing down her fear.

"That would be telling," smirked the Puppeteer. "But I can assure you I will gain my sweet revenge against you in due course."

"Good luck," she growled, standing her ground against him. "How did you end up here anyways?"

"Hmm, perhaps it's because we have a score to settle. You'll be seeing quite a lot of me, my dear cherry blossom. For now, sleep," he purred before blowing a poison into her face causing her to go out cold almost immediately to fall within his grasp before laying her back on her bed within an appropriate position.

"And when you wake things will become all so clear for you..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the woodlands outside of Konoha is where Jiraiya had been camping out. What he didn't know is a certain other Sanin has come back. What he's seeking for is the Toad Sage himself. For whatever reasons are unknown for at the moment. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end he darted his eyes around. Not seeing anything harmful at first he relaxed. That's his first mistake. When he did there's the sound of hissing before several snakes appear. Frowning, he wondered where they came from. Then there's a pair of amber orbs glowing within the shadows.

"Oh, hello there," purred Orochimaru upon locating his old friend. "It's about time we reunited, isn't it?"

"What do you want and how did you come back?" Jiraiya demanded to know, grimacing at seeing he's backed into a corner.

"Aw, that would ruin the fun if I told you," smirked the other male before a few snakes coiled around him to keep him in place while Orochimaru draws near to him until they are face to face. "What I want is you."

"Why?" Asked Jiraiya warily, uncertain if he could even trust the other Sanin from what he's done.

"Because it's about time I fulfilled a promise I made a long time ago."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie one! Now, this is a surprise for Capricorn of course. I only told her the main ship and the title. But what happens is unknown until she reads this. Hehes

Sekito: She'll love it.

Kuro: I hope so.

Rakknar: Don't worry, hikari. She always does.

Kuro: hehes, true.

Sekito: We hope you all enjoyed the first installment of this. It didn't go out exactly as planned, but the best plans are those unexpected.

Kuro: Yeps! I didn't really think it would pan out like this, but hey it worked out anyways. Heh Heh...

Rakknar: Anyways, the next chapter will be out whenever they have it written up. Knowing them it'll probably be shortly depending on if something else is updated first. It just all depends.

Kuro: Hehes, until next time please remember to review!


	2. Velvet

A/N: Hey ya’ll! Welcome back for the next chappie of A Jinchurriki’s Promise. Now, when I think back the way this story is and all is something I’ve wanted to do for a while. It’s something different. So, I hope you all enjoy with how things progress.

Sekito: It’ll be an interesting trip indeed.

Kuro: Hehes

Rakknar: I wonder what will happen in each pair…

Kuro: *innocent look* Wait and see….

Sekito: Heh, anyways, we hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some comments. We look forward to hearing what you think.

Chapter 2: Velvet

When Hinata woke up she noticed there’s a light knock on the compound’s door. Confused, she hadn’t been expecting any visitors. Nope, not even her cousin would be coming by today. He rarely did anyways with being occupied with his own training routine. Getting up, she walked to the door before hesitantly opening it. What she saw on the other side caused her to pause in her tracks. No one told her that any new developments had taken place in reviving anyone. They had been researching about it. The heiress had been in love and about to take things further with the Uchiha until his untimely death at his own brother’s hands.

“S-Sasuke?” Uttered Hinata in shock of seeing him there at her doorstep.

“Hn, that would be me,” replied the younger of the two Uchiha brothers. “How did I end up here?”

“I’m n-not sure,” admitted Hinata, perturbed by this although ushered him inside. “I-I’ll make us some t-tea and we-we’ll talk, ok?”

“Very well then,” he moved lithely past her into the room to sit down at the table, becoming readjusted to the all too familiar feel and smells of the Hyuga’s abode. “I have missed you.”

“I-I have too,” replied Hinata quietly before going to put on the kettle, waiting for it to heat up before pouring some of it into two cups and put some honey with one sugar cube each before stirring it and then coming to join him at the table before handing him his cup.

Accepting it, he gave a small smile of thanks. Settling across from him left the two to their thoughts while sipping on the hot beverage. Both are puzzled about how this happened. Word had spread throughout the village about others who had thought to have died have come back. It’s almost as if someone had wished upon a star and it had come true. Oh, if only they knew the half of it for that being the truth behind all of this. Unfortunately, they remain unaware of the real reason for it since Naruto and kakashi are the only ones who truly know. It does bring to mind if his brother is alive too.

“Sorry, I have to leave. I’ll be back soon, princess. I can promise you at least that.”

()()()()()

Meanwhile, within Amegakure there is quite a hubbub of their leader along with the other members having come back from the depths of the Shinigami’s realm. Everyone is confused of how this could’ve occured. Well, they aren’t complaining too much. At least they have their Hokage and the others back in the flesh. Regrouping in the main base is where the Akatsuki converged to discuss matters.

“Well, this is unexpected,” murmured Nagato, taking his seat while the others are there as well minus Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara.

“Doesn’t surprise me,” grunted Kakuzu, knowing he’d have to gain some new hearts to harvest later while going with Hidan on a hunt for some new sacrifices for his so called god that he worships.

“Hey, I can tell you’re thinking about him like that,” scowled Hidan, glaring at him lightly. “Jashin is a mighty power indeed.”

“Whatever,” muttered the stitched up brunette, still receiving Hidan’s glares although he didn’t seem to be fazed by it.

“What will happen now?” Asked Tobi, knowing having been brought back meant anything could occur in the shinobi world.

“We live and continue our purpose.”

()()()()()()

Turning on his side, itachi noticed that he had reappeared back in the Uchiha compound. Perplexed, he wondered how this could’ve happened. Last thing he remembered is fighting his brother and telling him the truth before everything slipped into the dark. Now, here he is back whence he came. Taking in his bearings he blinked a few times for his vision to come back into full focus. It seems that he isn’t alone either. The blonde artist is sitting beside where he lay on his bed. Eyes closed, the Uchiha took in his appearance. Never has he been so close to the other male. Deidara has always kept his distance. He’s also preferred being around his fellow creative partner. Yet, the older Uchiha sibling had always felt a few things for him. Running a slender hand through the golden locks he saw Deidara blinking awake.

“Ugh, what are you doing, hmph?” Grumbled the blonde, not moving from where he sat. “Why am I here? Didn’t I die?”

“I did too,” said Itachi quietly, knowing this must have a reason behind it.

“Then what?” Snapped Deidara, glaring lightly at him. “I would think an oh so mighty Uchiha would have all the answers, hmph.”

Instead of responding to his jest, Itachi questioned him, “Why do you hate me so much?”

“Because you tricked me, un,” explained Deidara, not moving from his spot as the ravenette moved his hands away from touching the other male since he didn’t want to provoke him any further.

“And your point is?” Pressed itachi, not seeing what the problem is.

“I hate you for that, un,” replied Deidara simply, looking up at him. “I don’t know how or why we’re back, but we are.”

“The rest of the organization must be wondering where we are,” murmured Itachi, hoping that they would be able to return shortly even though he would have to converse with his little brother.

“Doubt it,” shrugged Deidara, getting up. “Don’t go outside, hmph. The Leaf probably wouldn’t be pleased knowing we’re here, hmph.”

“Hn,” grunted itachi in agreement.

Walking around the two took in the state of the Uchiha compound. Deidara didn’t know exactly what’s between them. Having told Itachi why he hates him has diminished it more or less. Maybe something could grow between them. It just depends. Frowning, the two wondered if the rest of the Uchiha clan had been revived or if it had just been him and Sasuke. There’s no telling considering the Fourth Hokage had been revived. When Sasuke came back he joined his older brother and the flamboyant artist.

“None of us expected this to happen. Perhaps it’s giving us a second chance at what we couldn’t have before,” suggested itachi.

“What?” Deidara and Sasuke asked him.

“A better life….family….maybe even love if that’s even a real thing.”

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie two! So, for some reason I keep receiving a certain comment from a cyber bully/harasser. I’m not sure why. My sister has reported them. So, hopefully things will improve for the better.

Sekito: It sure pissed off Kuro when they saw the hater’s usual comment(s).

Kuro: yeps and very little does that.

Rakknar: Well, there’s nothing you can do about it. Most likely they have nothing better to do and just want to hate for no reason.

Kuro: *shrugs* Maybe… I don’t know really…

Sekito: Look at it this way, alright? You’re still working on this story even with that happening. It shows that you’re not letting them get under your skin.

Kuro: Yeps, thanks.

Sekito: Heh, don’t mention it. That’s what I’m here for after all.

Rakknar: We hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chapter will be out perhaps later this afternoon depending on when they have it written up.

Kuro: Hehes

Sekito: So, until next time, please remember to review loves!


End file.
